1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency information prompt report system accurately and quickly broadcasting emergency information such as disaster information and disaster prevention information by utilizing a digital broadcast system, for instance, a terrestrial digital broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Specifications of a terrestrial digital broadcast now having come into wide use currently regulates only first class start (earthquake warning) and second class start (tidal wave warning) as conditions to perform an emergency warning broadcast, because the defined specifications have taken over the specifications of the conventional terrestrial analog broadcast.
On the other hand, in a broadcast field, a technology to broadcast new type of emergency information such as an emergency earthquake prompt report has been developed. However, as matters now stand, the technology which has been under development is still not matched not only to the new type of the emergency information but also to municipality local disaster prevention information which has been transmitted in the disaster prevention radio system and to the emergency broadcast in a closed space.
Now, as for this kind of the emergency broadcast, the Web site of http://www.geocities.co.jp/Technopolis/1549/kinkei.thm#jissi “what is emergency warning system (EWS)?” discloses it in detail.
As mentioned above, as it now stands, although the digital broadcast system has been expected as an accurate and quick notification means for the emergency information, it has been in a state that it cannot sufficiently respond to the expectation yet.